Conquest
by pudger
Summary: what happens when new girl Emma meets Spencer
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Move

Moving again, doesn't surprise me. We have moved at least once a year, sometimes twice. And not because my Dad is some worldwide known assassin and needs to move a lot (since I really don't know what he does this could be possible). Any who, we move a lot because of his work, again not really sure what this is. We have lived all though North America, England, Ireland, and for three months when I was 10, we lived in Egypt. No shocker when Dad told me that we were moving yet again, only this time to Los Angeles. I was beginning to like Indiana.

Whatever kind of work my Dad does, it defiantly pays well. I swear the houses we move into keep getting bigger. It's not like we need the room. It is just Dad and I, and our three maids. My Mom left us when I was just a baby. Said she couldn't handle being by herself all the time with an infant while Dad was away at work. So here I am now 17 years old and he has not once remarried. He goes out on dates but he never goes on more than two. One time he took a girl out on four dates, so as a joke I started planning their wedding. We moved that next week. I asked Dad once why he always got big houses when it was just us and him barely being there. He said it was to impress the ladies. That it was easier to get inside their pants when he owned a huge house instead of a tiny apartment. Plus he didn't want me to hear what him and his lady friends did when they would spend the night. I think I was 8 when I asked.

Thank goodness Dad hires people to move us. I do feel sorry for them. Having to come in and pack everything up, load up their trucks, drive across country, and unload. At least they don't have to unpack. That's what the maids do. We have had the same three maids since I was a little kid. I guess that's good because they are the ones that raised me. Dad likes them a lot, says they raised me good so he gives them vacation weeks throughout the year, holidays, and a bonuses if my grades are good. Let me just say I have a 4.0.

I asked Dad how big this next house is. I was kind of curious but I really just wanted a conversion starter while we were driving across the country. According to him it's a three story house, with a basement, eight bedrooms, four full baths, and a swimming pool. He informed me that I could have the whole basement to myself. That it had two bedrooms, a full bathroom, and enough room for all of my gaming stuff. I am a huge collector in arcade games, pool tables, foosball, poker table, along with my 50 inch flat screen for all of my gaming consoles. I would probably use the smaller of the bedrooms for my study. Why would I need a guest room? I don't make too many friends due to the fact that we move so much I don't try and make friends. And if I do have someone or in some cases some people stay over they are usually in my bed.

That is one thing my Dad and I have always had in common. Women. I told my Dad that I was gay when I was 10. I always kind of known and kissing Jenny Richards on the playground one day confirmed it. I remember telling Dad about kissing her and how it just felt good. He looked at me and just smiled. I was so relieved, I was expecting to get slapped or yelled at. As I stated before my Dad was never serious about dating so naturally neither am I. Why should I waste time with one girl when I could get to know as many as I possibly could before we moved? That's when it turned into a game for me. See how many girls I could sleep with. Gay girls, straight girls, older girls or women in that case, but girls in relationships are my favorite. I think it is because they give me more of a challenge. They don't want to cheat but they are so curious about me that they do. So bring it on LA, you are about to meet Emma James.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 First Day

Finally made it to LA. Got the basement all organized just the way I want it. I start on Monday. Some public school called King High. I have been to private schools but Dad doesn't want me to think that I am better than everyone else. I have also been in some all girl schools. I hate those the worst. You would think that would be a lesbian's heaven. And it is the first three months, and then after you sleep with most of girls it all turns into drama. It was kind of entertaining watching some of the cat fights.

I woke up to my alarm going off at 7 a.m. on Monday. I laid there for a minute thinking of how I was starting yet another school. I got up and took a quit shower. It is near the end of August so it's hot as hell here. So I stare and stare into my closet. Wishing something would just pop out and say "Wear Me Today!" but nothing is speaking to me. I ended up throwing on some black shorts that show off my tone legs that I got from kick boxing, and my favorite Paramore t-shirt. Grabbed my orange Converse Chuck Taylors and walked out the door.

I get into my yellow mini cooper and head towards my new hell. Don't get me wrong I love meeting new people, and I'm really good in school, but I really just hate starting over. As I walk onto campus all I notice is all the girls. I mean DAMN. I have seen some hot chicks all around, and I have heard of California Tens but I never imagine it to be this true. I am going to have a great senior year.

I find my way to the office and get all of my information sorted, and start heading towards my first class. First part of the school day was not that bad. Met some people, and even got to take a nap in my second period history class. So now I am headed towards my last class before lunch. I walked into my Biology class and walk towards the front to the teacher. I give him the same speech I have told the last three teachers today. "Hi. My name is Emma James and I just transferred." And just like a repeat button he says the same thing as the others.

"Hello Miss James. I am (insert name here). Here is your text book. Find an empty seat, and if you have any questions come talk to me and the end of class." I grab the huge book which after thinking about it you really only cover half the text book. So why does it need to be so damn big and heavy? This is why we have back problems because when we are young we have to carry all these books that are as heavy and a damn cow. Any who, I turn around and spot two empty seats. The first one being in the front row next to a guy who have the worst body order possible, and the second seat is in the middle of the room next to a blonde girl. This was the hardest decision I have ever made. I think I really ran to the seat in the middle before the Mr. Whatever His Name Is told me to sit up front. I think it is time to turn on the charm. Who wouldn't want to help the new kid out? I needed help getting around campus, or help with what I have already missed in class. I haven't seen LA yet or nowhere to sit at lunch. Which one will it be?

"Hi. I'm Emma." I turn towards the blonde and stick out my hand for her to shake. She looks up from her book that she was reading, and stares into my eyes. Talk about some blue eyes. She grabs my hand and starts to shake it while forming the brightest smile ever. This causes me to me to do the same.

"Hi. Spencer. Nice to meet you." She pulls her hand away but keeps eye contact and that amazing smile. "So, where are you from?" she asks.

"I move a lot, so I guess all over. But I just here from Indiana." I say. I can't tear away from her eyes. But now she probably thinks that I am some kind of children from corn hillbilly.

"Really? I am from Ohio!" she pretty much screamed this because she was so excited. All I could do was chuckle. Yes I said chuckle. I was not going to completely laugh at her because she was from the Mid West, but it was cute how excited she was. I look around the room to see if anyone was paying any attention to us due to the outburst. But all the students were zombies and the teacher was babbling on about collecting insects for our project. When I got back to looking at her face she was still smiling and was pretty much jumping up and down in her chair. I understand that Indiana and Ohio are neighbors but I just couldn't understand why she was excited. Besides the Indiana Dunes, and Holiday World, it was pretty boring. "So, why did you move here?"

"My Dad's job moved us here. What about you?" It was only polite to ask why she moved here. I decided then that I wanted to fuck her brains out. I could just imagine her under me screaming my name as I make her cum over and over again.

"Ladies. Let's keep the chit chatting for lunch." Mr. Whatever His Name Is said.

"Want to sit with me at lunch?" Spencer whispered while his back was towards us. BINGO.

"That would be great. Thanks."

She walked me to lunch, pointing out certain rooms that I might need to know, and pointing out certain people, like Madison and her followers. We walked outside where there was tables scattered around; students already sitting with their groups, people in line to grab trays of food, some where even sitting on the grass under the trees. The maids always made my lunch. They never liked me eating school food. Said that you never know what you were truly eating. This was fine by me, just looking at school food made me want to vomit. Spencer takes me to the farthest table, it sits in the shade from a tree and it's the closest to the parking lot. "Do we do a lot of half days Spencer?" I joke. Hell I am tempted on just leaving being so close to my car. If you time it just right none of the teachers that are out here would even know.

"Yeah. Ashley and I used to do it all the time last year. I have only done it once since school started." She says as she giggles. She has an amazing laugh. Thank goodness it is not one of those that are annoying.

"Who's Ashley? And after my first week here, we are so skipping." I stated. I mean I could skip this week no biggie but I want to find out how this school works, and to see all the potential.

"Ashley is…umm…." Why is she all of a sudden nervous? Her eyes are looking all around the area except at me. She is now biting her bottom lip. "Ashley is my girlfriend." She finally spits out. She looks at me to see how I am reacting to her news. All that came to my mind was hell yeah, Spencer is gay! That made my job a little easier. Now I just have to deal with this Ashley person. I always like a challenge.

"So when do I get to met this Ashley? Does she have a different lunch period?" All I really could do was smile at Spencer. I don't think she knows how happy I just got. I am curious to meet this Ashley though.

"She dropped out beginning of this year. She is going for her GED. She hates school and she didn't think there was a point in going anymore. Then she got an internship at a record company so right now she is in New York."As she says this she looks sadder and sadder. I mean why would just drop out senior year. That's the dumbest move. Not sure how she plans on going to college. This gives me some advantage though. I get all school day with Spencer without her girlfriend. Bring on the flirting, and when they get into fights hello shoulder to cry on so free reign on bashing Ashley when this happens.

"Her quieting school was the dumbest move she could have ever made." Spencer looks at me with her questioning eyes. "Now that she ain't around, I have free reign to flirt and hit on you as much as I want. If she was around wouldn't be able to do that. So now every chance I get I'm going to say something to make you blush." She lowers her head down as I speak trying to hide the smile that I just caused. I lean down and whisper in her ear, "Because whenever you blush it is the sexiest thing that I have ever witnessed." Her face turns to a dark red. After a moment to gather herself together she asks.

"Well I take it that you are gay?" She is most defiantly curious about me now. She is wearing that wonderful smirk of hers.

"Baby, I'm a gold star lesbian. Just the thought of being with a guy in that way makes me want to choke and die on my vomit." Her mouth drops open a little at my statement. The lunch bell rings signaling time for class. We both parted our separate ways until tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Meeting the Parents

I have been in LA for a month now. And I have only slept with ten girls. None of them have been Spencer. I'm still working on that. Until I get her, I have decided that I will not sleep with any girls at King High. I don't want her to hear about my reputation and scare her off. I am still going to fuck as many people as possible, and I can't be all rusty when I finally get Spencer. She is my trophy prize. I will then feel like my time in LA will be complete. And hell if she is any good in bed I might just keep her around as a fuck buddy.

Within this month I have yet to meet Ashley. Hell, Spencer barely talks about her and when I bring up Ashley, she changes the subject. Part of me thinks she is starting to like me. Who wants to talk about their girlfriend in front of the person they like. She has also started flirting back, has given me her phone number, which I make sure I text her at least once a day.

In Biology we are just now starting to get some homework. And it just so happens that Spencer and I are partners. So here it is a Friday, and we are in class waiting for the teacher to start rambling on about whatever subject we are on this week. I still don't know his name. I think from now on I will call him Mr. Combover. The name fits him alright. Hmm what should I do this weekend? I think I will go to the clubs and dance. I love to dance. I love to dance with sexy girls all around me. Yep weekend plans set. I look over at Spencer and notice that she is biting on the end of her pen and is looking at her homework. It's kind of cute the faces she makes when she is thinking hard about something. Her eyebrows push together, and her forehead scrunches up. "Hey Emma." She whispers. I jumped up a little, she caught me off guard and scared me while I was looking at her.

"Yes, Spence." That's right I started shorting her name. And every time I say it she grins from ear to ear.

"So, I'm really not understanding the homework this week, do you think you could come over tonight and help me?" She looks up at me. Did she just bat her eyes?

"Sure. No problem at all."

"I know it's a Friday night so if you have plans don't worry about it."

"Babe, even if I did have plans I would cancel them just to spend time with you. And plus I can't let you fail this class because then you wouldn't graduate. Then what kind of friend would I be." Way to be smooth Emma.

"I guess you are right. So do you think you could come around 6? That way I can clean up the house a bit. "

"Sounds good to me. But so you know, your whole family could be hoarders but as long as you look as good as you do now, it won't bother me." And there is the famous blushing. But maybe its just me but I really think her skirts are getting shorter, and her shirts are coming just above her belly button. I'm starting to pray to the California gods right now and thanking them for the way the girls dress here. Did I mention that she started wearing heels? Just thinking about it is making my mouth drool.

"Keep talking like that Emma and you will be the death of me."

"Hey babe, I told you the first day we met that I would say anything to get you to blush."

"Yeah, yeah. So what kind of pizza do you like?"

"Hawaiian is my all time favorite. But if you don't pineapples, I will eat anything. I'm pretty easy to please."

"Are you kidding me? I never get to eat Hawaiian because Ashley hates it."

"Then it's settled, Hawaiian pizza."

As I make my way to Spencer's front door, I start thinking of how I should have worn something different. I went home straight after school. I dropped off all my books into my study and only kept my Biology stuff in my book bag. Then I got the bright idea to change clothes. At school I wore some shorts, tank top, and my flip flops. Nothing to major but damn that's a lot of skin. So I picked out some jeans, because indoors equals air conditioning which means I could get cold, and my favorite Beatles t-shirt. Maybe I shouldn't have changed. Now she is going to think something. Why do I even care if she thinks something? All I want to do is fuck her right? I get to her door and ring the bell. I hate waiting for people to answer the door. I feel so awkward. I start looking around and she lives in fairly decent house. Not that I thought she would be living in a shack, oh goodness I'm rambling. So any ways, she lives in what looks like a two story house, a pretty decent front yard with flowers outlining the walk ways and side walk, on the porch is a swing and a couple of rocking chairs, and flowers alongside the house. Man, if I noticed all that then I must have been standing here for awhile. I ring the bell again. Now I'm hoping that I have the correct house. Talk about weird. I hear someone on the other side of the door. As the door opens, my mouth drops open, and my eyes bug out. I know I have to be drooling over what I am seeing. Here in front of me was Spencer, but not just normal Spencer. Spencer in just a towel. She just got out of the shower due to the towel wrapped around her head and the water droplets on her shoulders. I watched one slide down her shoulder down her collarbone until it reached the top of the towel right above her breast. Her legs were still wet and shiny from shaving. Good lord I'm going to have to change underwear. She finally looks up at me and her face is in shock. I really don't think she was expecting it to be me. I just now noticed that she has cash in her hand. Was she really going to pay the pizza delivery guy in a towel? "Oh! Hi Emma. Come on in. I thought you were the pizza guy."

"Do you always answer the door in just a towel? Cause if so then I am coming over way more often. And you answering the door like that should be payment enough for the delivery guy." I can't see her face as we walk into the house. She walks me into the family room and stands there just looking at me. My heart is racing even faster now. My breathing is even getting heavier. "Do me a favor Spence and go get dressed before I lose my self control." I state. All I can think about right now is ripping those towels off of her and throwing her on that couch and having her beg me to fuck her. I look at her eyes and they are a darker blue than normal. She coughs to try and clear her throat. Probably thinking about the same thing I was. Or at least I hope so.

"Sorry. Kind of forgot what I was wearing." And with that she turns around and walks up the stairs. She is defiantly testing my self control, and it is getting shorter by the day. I walked around the family room looking at all the family photos. Spencer took after her mom. She had the same blonde hair and blue eyes. Her father wasn't a bad looking guy, he had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Also in the pictures were two other guys. One I would guess to be her brother, had his dad's features but only with the blonde hair and the blue eyes. But the other guy I wasn't so sure on. He didn't look like any of them. I mean he was black. But he is in all the family pictures and some of were just of him. I think I found my favorite picture of baby Spencer. She is at the kitchen table and decided to poor out all the fruit loops onto the table and put the cereal box on her head like a hat. She couldn't be older than 3.

The doorbell rings and since Spencer is still upstairs, I went to go answer the door. This time it is the delivery guy. I pulled some cash out of my back pocket and gave it to him. I walk my way to the kitchen, and sit it down on the table. Just as I turn around to go find Spencer, she is standing right behind me. I jump again for the second time that day due to her. I swear if she keeps this up I will have a heart attack. We take our seats at the table and fill our plates. "Sorry it took so long. Couldn't decide if I wanted to dry my hair or not." She decided against drying her hair. She went for the messy wet look and did she look hot. "You didn't have to pay for the pizza, I had the money sitting next to the door." All I could do was shake my head while I stuffed my face with pizza. I take the time to glance over at her. Not only is she rocking the hair due, but she redid her makeup and had her eye shadow a light grey smoky color, a pink tank top with some black skinny jeans. I swear her boobs and ass are just begging for me to touch them.

"Don't worry about it. You paid for it by opening the door in a towel." She didn't blush like I thought she would have but she did turn up that famous smirk.

After we got done feeding our faces, we hit the books. We got everything done within twenty minutes. So then we decided we should double check everything with involved a lot of flirting.

While we were making each other laugh at the other, we heard the front door open. I could tell it was two older people, so I assumed it would be her parents. I looked at her and she looked kind of sad and pissed off. The couple that just arrived made their way to the kitchen. Yep it was her parents; I recognized them from all the pictures. Not going to lie, I'm kind of glad I changed, got to make a good impression on the parents. And if Spencer looks anything like her mom when she is that age, she is going to be one hot lady. They both say their hellos to Spencer and then notice me sitting beside her. "Well, hello. I'm Arthur, I'm Spencer's dad. And this is Paula, her mom." He states. I stood up from my chair and hold out my hand for them shake.

"Hello, sir. I'm Emma James. I'm Spencer's Biology partner. Just came over to do some homework. If you have family plans I can leave. We just got done." I look both of her parents in the eyes as I shake their hand. I can tell out of corner of my eye that Spencer did not like what I just said. Again trying to make a good impression on the parents, and if letting them know that we were doing homework gets us some points, plus the fact that I offered to leave so they could have family time is more points. For some reason parents love me. I'm not sure if it's my manners, my charm, or just how good looking I am but whatever it is, it works.

"Don't be silly Emma. You can stay. How about you girls clean up your school work and go pick out a movie for all of us to watch. And I'll start making some brownies." Paula said. She was smiling from ear to ear. Spencer I could tell was shocked about what her mother just said.

"Thanks Mrs. Carlin. Thank would be wonderful."I smiled right back. And I do love some brownies.

"Emma, why don't you stay the night? Unless your parents want you home tonight." Paula asked. When people say that their mouth would drop open due to shock, it normally doesn't really happen. But in Spencer's case it did. I thought she was shocked before but now I'm not sure what to think. She is frozen. Her eyes are bugged out and mouth wide open at what Paula just suggested.

"Why thank you Mrs. Carlin. Thank you would be great. Are you sure you don't mind? I don't want to impose on you."

"You won't be imposing. I'm sure Spencer has some extra sleeping clothes you could borrow and I'll bring some extra pillows and blankets to her room for you. It gets chilly in there at night." So I really am thinking that I am falling in love with Paula the more she talks. Can she make this anymore easier? Well maybe if her and Arthur leave later. I start gathering my books and notice that Spencer is still shocked and frozen in place. Paula pays no attention to how Spencer is reacting. I wave my hand in front of her face a couple of times. There she comes back to reality. She quietly grabs everything off the table and grabs my arm and runs out of the kitchen, threw the family room and up the stairs. We go to the last door on the left and she slams the door.

"Am I dreaming? Did my mother just invite you to stay and watch movies with us? And bake brownies?" she is now leaning against her door with her eyes closed. I went and sat down her bed. Hmm queen size, perfect.

"Yes."

"Did she also not only invite you to spend the night, but in my room?"

"Yes. Why is all this a big deal?" I can't help that I'm curious.

"Because! My mom hates Ashley with a passion. Even before we were dating she would make her sleep down stairs on the couch were she could keep an eye on her. And she never invited Ashley to stay and watch movies. Hell if you were Ashley tonight you would have already been asked to leave. "

"The only thing I can say Spence is that I'm not Ashley. And if you don't want me to stay I will go. Do you want me to tell your parents that I'm gay? I have no problem with them knowing. I probably won't go out there and say 'Hey! I'm Gay!' but if they ask I won't lie."

"I know you're not Ashley. You're complete opposites. And yes I do want you to stay. But I'm warning you now, if you try anything, you are on the couch." She looks at me straight in the eyes, and she means business.

"That's fine. But I'm warning you that I cuddle when I'm asleep and I can't help that. But can we please make our way back down stairs? I can smell the brownies and they smell amazing." I pleaded.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Spending the Night

So we ended up watching two movies with Spencer's parents. They weren't bad movies, one was We Bought a Zoo and the other one was The Vow. Can I just say how awesome Paula's brownies are! They have just the right amount of gooey to them. Yum. "Alright girls we are going to bed. Don't stay up to late. Goodnight." Arthur said.

"Goodnight Dad. Goodnight Mom." Spencer said. She even went and gave them both a hug and a kiss. It's kind of funny how people have different relationships with their parents. I hug my dad a lot but I don't think I have even kissed my dad.

"Goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Carlin."

"Please Emma, call us Paula and Arthur. And have a good night." Paula said. And then it was just us.

"Wow. And now you are allowed to call them by name. Did you drug my mom? Cause this is not like her one bit."

"Maybe she just likes me better than Ashley and thinks you should date me instead." Did I just say she should date me? Man I am losing it hard core. We make our way to her bedroom. We decide to watch another movie before we fall asleep. She goes up to her movie collection and grabs a movie, she then goes to her dresser and throws some basketball shorts and tank top to me. I grabbed the clothes and went to go find the bathroom. Figure I don't want to push my luck or self control. I like Spencer; she is smoking hot, she is smart, funny, caring, has a beautiful laugh, amazing eyes, AH SHIT I think I'm starting to like her. Like like like her. I make my way back to her room and knock on the door before entering.

"Come in."

I walk in and Spencer is already laying in bed covered up waiting to push play on the movie. I turn off the bedroom light, so the only source is now from the television. I go to the bed and climb in. She pushes play on my favorite movie of all time. I'm so excited that she picked this movie that I'm wearing the cheesiest smile ever. She looks over at me and notices the grin, and giggles. "I take it you're a fan of The Breakfast Club?"

"You have no idea. It is my favorite movie of all times." During the movie we talked about almost everything. She asked about my family and I described how it was just Dad and me and the maids, and how we move all the time, and how my mom just left. She then told me more about her family and how they adopted her brother Clay, that explains the black guy, and how at their prom he got shot and passed away. She talked about her brother Glen and how he joined the Army and would make a career of it. She told me about how Paula was a workaholic and that's why they moved from Ohio two years ago. She explained how her and Ashley met, and what happened between her and her mom because she was gay. I feel really bad for Spencer. Here was my dad who was very supportive of it, he kind of encouraged it said he didn't have to worry about me getting pregnant. Her mom was just now getting used to the idea, but still hated Ashley. She then told me how after Ashley quit school she got a record deal with some recording studio in New York. And that is where Ashley is now, and how she only gets to talk to her for maybe two hours a day, and wasn't for sure how long Ashley would be there. Hmm this is the best news that I have ever heard. Long distance relationships normally don't work. I see a break up in the future. And then Spencer will be mine.

I don't remember falling asleep. Hmm that feels good. I love it when someone rakes their hand up and down my back so softly. I swear I could be running for my life and if anybody started doing this I would be frozen just so they could continue. I'm developing goose bumps at their touch. Their hand goes under my shirt so now we are touching skin to skin. God does this feel good. They have total access to my back since I'm sleeping on my side. The hand keeps going from my shoulder blades to all the way to the top of my shorts making random patterns going back and forth. The hand gets adventurous and moves to my side. It starts at my hip and slowly works its way up. It plays at my stomach for awhile, feeling my muscles spasm at its touch. The hand starts back up, working on my arm, going from my fingers all the way up to my shoulder. It then traces my neck, working its way down my collarbone and a moan escapes out of me, then the hand stops. Does it stop because it notices that I wasn't wearing a bra? Does it stop because it fell asleep? Did I scare it? Why? I don't move hoping it will continue but it doesn't. It retreats. I lay there for a few more minutes going in and out of sleep. I decide to turn over and see who the hand belong to. Spencer. I remember now that I spent the night here with her. She is fast asleep on the other side of the bed, her back towards me. Was it her? Was I dreaming? I look at her alarm clock, 4 in the morning. I lay back down this time facing towards Spencer.

I wake up this time to sunlight shining in. I snuggle closer to the object at which I'm holding onto. I realize that the object is Spencer. I don't think it's possible for us to get any closer. My head is in the back of her neck invaded with the way she smells. My whole front is pushed up against her back, and our legs are tangled with each other. I think this is the happiest that I have ever woke up before. She can't be mad at me for this. I warned her that I cuddle. I don't want to move, I don't want this to end, and so I decide to just lay here holding her. I laid here for a good half hour, just thinking of how I might break my rules and actually date Spencer. Just Spencer, no other girls, just me and Spencer. The only problem is waiting for her and Ashley to break up; she is getting lonely without her. Maybe it will be here soon. I moved my arm to try and regain its feeling. "Don't leave," She whispers. I grin for ear to ear. How happy I am that she doesn't want me to leave. "Ash." Oh you got to be fucking kidding me! She thinks I'm Ashley. Great. I'm so angry right now. I get out of our tangled mess and jump out of the bed. She is still sound asleep. I change into my clothes and found a piece of paper and pen. No matter how mad I am right now, I can't just leave. I decided to write a note saying how my dad called and wanted me to come home. I leave the note on her table and walk out.

I walk downstairs and here people in the kitchen. As much as I just want to leave I have better manners than that. I walk in the room and see Paula and Arthur at the table drinking coffee and eating breakfast together. Paula looks up and me and smiles. "Good morning! Come have some coffee with us." She states.

"Thanks Mrs. Carlin, but my dad called and wants me home. Thanks for letting me stay. Spencer is still asleep, so if you could tell her I'll call her later that would be great."

"Please call me Paula. And yes we will tell her. Have a good day, Emma. And you are welcome here anytime."

And with that I left. I jumped in my car and headed home. Tonight I needed to go out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Manners

It has been a few days since I have spent the night with Spencer. I just didn't know how to react to her saying Ashley's name. It just hurt. Let's just say that this weekend I drank and had lots of girls come over. So this Monday morning my head is hurting. I have a feeling this is one of those hangovers that last a few days.

I walk into Biology and notice that Spencer is already at our lab table, and Mr. Combover is at the front of the class talking about the movies he seen this weekend. He can get off subject so easy it's pathetic. I walk up to Spencer and place my things down, and sit on the stool.

"You look like hell." She says as she giggles.

"Thanks. I feel like hell. Guess that's what happens when I drink all day Saturday, Saturday night, and Sunday."

"I usually drink lots of water to cure my hangovers."

"Yeah. That and Subway sounds amazing. So what did you do this weekend?"

"Stayed at home. Ashley called a couple of times so I talked to her. She was excited to hear that you and I were hanging out on Friday. Said that I needed to make more friends to keep me company."

"Glad that she is happy about it and is not jumping on a plane to come here to kick my ass." I give my biggest smile. "So, how long is she in New York?" Might as well learn as much information as I could, need to make my game plan.

"She is not too sure. When she left it was only for 3 months, now it is 6 months."

"That sucks. So what are you doing tonight?"

"No plans. My plans kind of stopped forming once she left. I spent all my time with her. I just miss her a lot. Sorry if I'm talking a lot about her. I'll shut up now. Why what's going on in that head of yours?"

"Well I was wondering if you would like to skip school and go to my house" at this her eyebrows arched. I think she thought I was just going to flat out state that I wanted to come over to fuck. Geez I only do that to the really slutty girls or the girls that I sleep with more than once. "Let me finish my sentence before you go all ape shit on me." We both laugh. "I was wondering if you would like to skip school and go to my house to hang out, watch movies, do homework, I really don't care what we do."

"Did you just ask to skip school to go do homework?"

"Yeah I did. Got a problem with it?"

"Nope. Just so if we get caught I can honestly say that we were going to go do homework." She is giggling uncontrollably. Guess she had a right to laugh. I mean who really skips to go do homework, I do I guess. She what she is doing to me? Making me say stupid things.

Its lunch time, and Spencer and I are getting ready to run to my car. We timed it just perfectly, all the teachers who were suppose to be watching ended up trying to break up a fight on the other side of the quad. I drive to my house, and Spencer is sitting in the passenger seat staring out the window. I pull up to the house, and we both get out of the car. I unlock the front door and let her step in first so I can lock back up. We walk through the house, stopping in the kitchen to grab drinks and snacks. We almost make it to the stairs to head towards my room when one of my maids, Rosa, stops us.

"I didn't know school let out early today." Rosa says. She is about 40 years old, so she is the closest thing I have ever had to a mother. She is usually pretty laid back, and doesn't care what I do as long as my grades are good, and the girls I bring home don't steal or trash the place.

"Yep. It sure did. Something about a teacher work day, not really sure. All I heard was you get can leave early." I looked her in her the eyes. All she does is smile at me knowing I just flat out lied. I smile back and introduce her to Spencer. "Rosa, this is Spencer. Spencer this is my maid slash nanny slash best friend slash replacement mother, Rosa. Spencer here is my friend from school. She is my biology partner I was telling you about Rosa."

"It is nice to finally meet you Spencer. Now if you girls need anything just let me know. I'm now wishing I went to your room this morning to make sure it was clean. So Spencer if it is a huge mess its because Emma here doesn't keep her room clean. " With that Rosa left to go do whatever she does.

"So you know Spence, my basement is spotless. They wouldn't let me have a wrapper laying around for more than an hour before they start yelling at me because the place was a pig pen. " I let Spencer walk down the stairs first, I have manners, ladies first, and I just wanted to look at her ass.

"Question. If you have maids then why don't they clean your basement? Isn't that what they get paid to do?"

I let out a laugh. She is right, that's what maids get paid to do. I'll explain. "Yeah. My dad pays them more to not clean my room, but wants it just as spotless as the rest of the house. He says its so I know how to clean, and that I shouldn't rely on the maids to do my cleaning, laundry, and making my bed. And if I keep my basement clean I get paid. So it's a win win for all. Just like my grades." I then went into explaining the whole they get paid more for my grades.

We made it down to the basement. I think she was kind of shocked of how big and clean the place was. I walked her around to give her a tour; bathroom, T.V. area where all my movies and video games are, the arcade area, my study room, and lastly my bedroom. We walked into my room, I threw my bag on the floor next to door and she does the same. I went to go sit on the bed and watch her look around the room. She looks up at my walls first, noticing all the band posters I have, then she looks round the room eyes the pictures around my room. I don't have to many, like I said before I don't make friends, so the pictures are of my Dad and I, of the maids, because they are pretty much my family, me at some famous tourist sites around the world, and she stops at a picture of me with one of my favorite bands, Purple Venom. She lefts it up to her face and a smile comes across her face. "You met them?" Spencer asks.

"Yeah, Dad took me to their concert when we lived in England. We got VIP passes and got to hang with them before and after the show. They were pretty cool."

"Yeah, I got to meet Raife once before he died. He is Ashley's dad." And with that she put the picture down and walked to my couch that also occupied my room. I never knew that Ashley was related to him. Now we are sitting in an awkward silence. I stood up and walked towards my door, I turned and looked at Spencer. She was staring back at me, sadness was in her eyes, probably remembering meeting Ashley's dad, and then that reminded her of Ashley. Time to make her happy again.

"You want to watch a movie? Order food?"

"Sounds good."

We walk to the T.V. and I let her pick the movie. I tell I'm going to go upstairs and see if the maids want something to eat also. I walk back downstairs after talking to Rosa and deciding that we would order Chinese, and they would let me know when the food arrived. I see Spencer laying on the couch looking at the screen with the main menu for the movie Overboard. I walk up to the couch and left her legs so I could sit at the end of couch and lay her legs on my lap. I look at her to see what she was thinking. I did have another couch and a chair I could have sit in. She didn't say anything, just looking back at me, and smiled. She turned back to the screen and pushed play. We got half way through the movie when Rosa yelled down that the food arrived. We both got up and walked upstairs. The maids had the table sit for two, even with a candle lit in the middle. I think I put them into shock because Spencer was the first girl that I bought over to just to hang out. All I could do was chuckle when I seen the table and then I look at Spencer. She was stumped. She probably thinks I did this on purpose. "You do realize that I have a girlfriend right?" she looks at me. I can't read her face. Was she mad that they did this? Was she joking?

"Yeah, I know, but they didn't. They are excited that I brought home a girl and was spending quality time with and asked you to stay for dinner. They never get to set up for a dinner so they went over board and got excited. I'm sorry." Was I really sorry that they went and put candles on the table and turned the lights on low, and turned the radio on the play soft music. No. I'll have to remember to give them a little bonus. "My Dad doesn't bring women over for dinner, and I don't make a lot of friends so I don't bring people over either."

"It's ok. Just kinda through me off guard. Tell them thank you for me for going through the trouble."

"I can do that. Here take a seat." I pull out a chair for her. She looks at me like I was crazy. "What? I have manners. I was taught to pull out the chairs for the ladies." I give her a smile. It was one thing girls did love about me, I treated them like the lady they were or in some cases wish they were. What can I say, I'm romantic.

We ate dinner and had good conversion through it. We talked about school, about where I have lived, and Ashley. Next thing I know it was 8 and I wanted to get Spencer home before her parents decided that they didn't like me. Wow, now I am caring about what her parents think of me. I pull up in her drive way and we both stay seated in the car. I look over at her in the passenger seat, she is looking down at her hands, thinking hard about something. "Is everything ok?" I ask.

"Yeah. Everything is great." She replies. I get out of the car and go over to the passenger side door and open it for her. She smiles up at me and shakes her head. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." I walk her to the door. I know this wasn't a date, but a part of it felt like it was.

"Walking me to my door. Are you sure this wasn't a date?" Spencer says smiling at me.

"You have a girlfriend remember. So no this wasn't a date. You would know if it was a date. Because 1. I would have picked you up at your house and brought flowers, not have you skip school. 2. I wouldn't have ordered Chinese food; I would have taken you to a Chinese restaurant. 3. I wouldn't be bringing you home at 8 at night. And 4. If this was a date I would kiss you right now. But since its not, I won't." I give her my cocky smile. She was dumbfounded. "So Spencer Carlin, I had a great time today, and I will see you tomorrow. Tell your parents I said hello." I bow, and then grab her hand and kiss it. If I couldn't kiss her beautiful lips then I was going to at least her hand. I look up at her and she starts to blush.

"Goodnight Emma. I will see you tomorrow." And with that she went inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**ashford73-**thanks for the comment. i'm still not sure how i'm going to have this story go but no worries ashley will appear.

Chapter 6 Meeting My Dad

It's been 2 months since I first bought Spencer over to my house. She now comes over at least once a week and we watch movies, play games, order food; the maids now know not to make a candle light dinner, and we also study. I go to her house about once or twice a week as well. I think it's the fact that there are people there and it is her family. I love the feeling of being around an actual family plus her family loves me. Paula and Arthur now know that I am gay and still have me stay the night, only now I get to sleep on the couch but it's ok, it's a comfy couch. I have been spending a lot of time with my favorite blonde. I take her out to restaurants, and movies, we even went to go see a play once. She keeps asking me if these are dates, and each time I say no that we are just friends because she has a girlfriend, and that I have yet to bring flowers or give her a good night kiss. Until these things happen they are not dates just two friends hanging out. It is kind of our little inside joke. One night I came over to her house to hang out with her and her parents. I rang the door bell and Spencer opened the door. I had a bouquet of flowers with me. Her face was priceless. To make it even better I looked at her and said that these weren't for her because that would mean it was date, so the flowers were for her mom, because I thought she would like to have some. Her mouth gapped opened from shock. Then I had to hear Arthur complain all night because I bought Paula flowers and he stopped doing that years ago and no he had to come up something to show me up. We all laughed all night about it. Since I spend so much time with Spencer now, I don't get a chance to go out and party and meet girls. I think this past month I have only had sex with another person like twice. TWICE! So let's just say I have been pleasing myself a lot, and think of a certain person.

I walk into Biology class searching for Spencer. Sometimes I feel like this is the only class I have, or at least the only class I really like, and I only like it because of Spence. Mr. Combover still gets on my damn nerves. I still don't know his actual name. I walk up to our seats and sit next to Spencer. She is reading what looks like a letter. She is smiling ear to ear, her eyes are going over the letter multiple times taking in whatever she is reading. After what I would say would be her tenth time reading the letter she finally looks over at me. "Interesting letter?" I ask.

"Yes. It's from Ashley. She sent me a box full of stuff. It had pictures of her around New York, her in the studio, her with some of the people she works with, but her with the naked cowboy in Times Square is my favorite. It also had a CD that she recorded; it only has like two songs but still pretty cool. I'm glad that she got this internship to learn everything about the music industry and how everything works but I'm also glad that they let her record her stuff. But she wrote me a letter. Just saying that she misses me and hopes that I like her care package, and that she hopes she can visit soon."

"Well how nice of her. I have seen the naked cowboy before. It was gross." We both laugh. I try hard to forget those couple of minutes when I seen him. I am a lesbian for a reason. I shiver at the thought of a naked guy. We grow quit for a few minutes. Spencer goes back to reading the letter and I just stare at my desk. "So, what are your plans for Friday night?"

She stops reading the letter and looks at me like it was the stupidest question she has ever heard. "I was assuming that we were hanging out but if you have different plans I understand. Were you asking to make sure I have plans so you don't feel bad about making new ones?"

"I don't like to assume that we are hanging out. I feel like I own you or something when I start to assume so that's why I ask if you have plans and then if you don't then I ask if you would like to hang out. But to answer your question I do have different plans for Friday than what they normally are. I'm having a family dinner with my dad. And the maids have talked about us hanging out so much that he wants to invite you to dinner. He says he wants to meet the girl that I have been spending all my time with. So this is me asking you to go to dinner with my dad and I."

"Oh wow. I wasn't expecting all that. I totally understand the whole assuming thing. I guess I assume because I really don't have anyone else to hang with. So I apologize for assuming. But yes I would love to have dinner with you two. I'm kind of nervous and excited to meet him. Wait the maids talk about me? Do they hate me? Do they think I make a huge mess that they have clean up and that I am affecting your grades? Or do they not like you not being home so much because you are at my house? Oh God, they told your dad all this and now he hates me. He probability thinks I am a huge slob who eats take out all the time, and who keeps you from your school work and that I keep you away from your house." Man does she ramble a lot. She is defiantly worried now. She is still rambling about meeting him; something about her using me for the money. Where she gets these ideas I will never know.

"Spence. Spencer. SPENCER." I whisper yell. That's right I said whisper yell. It got her attention. She looks over at me. Her expressions have defiantly have changed since the beginning of class. At first she was like a love sick puppy to a little worried and upset about me asking her what her plans were and thinking that I wasn't going to be with her, to excited and nervous about meeting my dad to what she is now which is scared shitless that the maids don't like her so my dad has only heard of negative things and that he won't like her. "The maids love you. Don't worry about them not loving you. You are not a slob, yes we do order a lot of take out, my grades are still great so there are no complaints from anyone there, and I think they are used to me not being around anyways. My dad has only heard great things from the maids about you, and I have only told him great things about you. You have nothing to worry about. If you are still interested in dinner I will be at your house on Friday night at 7 to pick you up. Then I will drive us to the restaurant and we will have a dinner with my dad. And then depending on how you feel afterwards, you can either spend the night at my house or I can stay at yours or I could just drop you off at home. It's up to you." Her face finally relaxes. She takes a couple of minutes to compose herself. She stares at the front of the classroom acting like she is paying attention to Mr. Combover talking about, hold on let me listen for a second, sperm. Really sperm? We are learning about that. Good grief. Glad I haven't been paying attention.

"Seven o'clock sounds good to me. What should I wear?" Her expression is back to being excited. Glad she got over that. Thought I was going to have to slap a bitch back into her senses. Not that I would really slap her and she is not a bitch what so ever. Its just a saying.

"A little black dress would be great." I look right into her eyes and wiggle my eyebrows. What can I say, I would love to see this girl in a little black dress and I can't help but be a flirt, its who I am.

7p.m. Friday evening.

So here I am walking up the Carlins' walkway. I am wearing some black heels, black dress pants, and a tight grey button up shirt. My light brown hair is straightened so it comes to middle of my shoulder blades. I knock on the door and wait a few seconds. The door opens and its Paula. She is smiling at me and motions me to come inside. "Spencer is still getting ready. I told her to start getting ready earlier so you wouldn't have to wait but what do I know I'm just her mother." She starts laughing. Its true though, every time we go out and I come to pick her up I always wait at least 15 minutes. "But you look very nice Emma. I hope you two have a very good time." She winks at me, and then starts towards the kitchen. Did she wink? Really? How am I supposed to respond to a wink from Paula? I walk towards the stairs and head to Spencer's room.

I knock on her door and hear her say come in. I open the door and walk into her room. She is nowhere in sight so she must be inside her closet. "Hello Spencer. Are you close to being ready? Should I wait here or go to the kitchen and talk to your parents?" There have been times where I go to talk to Paula and Arthur because she takes so long to get ready.

"No, you can wait here. All I need to do is zip my dress. Can you do that for me please?" she steps out of the closet and walks towards me. I feel like that time with her just wearing a towel all over again. She is in black heels, which makes her legs look amazing, and her dress comes right above her knees. She curled her hair into banana curls, she has on just the right amount of makeup, she is wearing her favorite necklace that Ashley gave her; its two loops and where they over lap there are three little diamonds. Her black and pink strapless dress looks amazing. She turns so her back is towards me. She has the sexiest back ever. She pulls her hair up so it doesn't get caught. I walk up to her and fasten the loop at the top and slowly zip the dress. For two reasons I do it slowly. First reason, I didn't want to rip the dress, and second reason would be to make this moment last a little longer.

We finally make it to the restaurant. After I zipped up her dress we walked down stairs and said our goodbyes to her parents. Then we had to deal with the traffic. I hate traffic. But any who. I pull up to the doors and the valet parking guys open the doors for Spencer and I. I hand them the keys and a tip. We walk into the restaurant and tell the hostess our name. She then tells me that my dad was already waiting for us. She walked us to the back of the restaurant. When my dad seen us, he stood up and gave me a huge smile. Last time I seen him smile like this was when I told him about my first time having sex or was it the time I told him about having a 3-way? Can't really remember. My dad and I look alike. We both have light brown hair, grey eyes, and we are both pretty tall; he stands about 6'6 and I'm about 5'9. I walk up to him and give him a hug. It has been awhile since I have seen him. He works all the time and when he is home I have been with Spencer. I step back and motion for Spencer to come stand by me. "Dad, this is Spencer Carlin. Spencer, this is my dad, Dezmond James."

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Spencer stinks out her hand for him to shake.

"The pleasure is all mine, Spencer." He takes her hand but doesn't shake it. He turned it over and kissed the top of it. "I have heard a lot about you from Emma and Rosa." He motions to the chairs for all of to sit. I go and pull out the chair for Spencer and push it in for her when she is seated. Then my dad and I sit in our seats. "I'm glad that my daughter has found someone who she is starting to like and is making friends."

"Well Emma has defiantly become one of my best friends. She is a great person. I'm not sure what I would do without her."

Dinner went extremely well. I knew that my Dad and Spencer would get along but they did more than that, they bonded. So the beginning of the meal was kind of awkward due to them talking about me like I wasn't there but I was. Then we went into talking about school, and after school activities. My dad was interested to learn that Spencer ran track, was in the video club, national honors society, and in art club. He then got onto me about joining school clubs and I told him it was kind of hard to join clubs when we moved so much. Then he mumbled something about staying here for awhile. I won't believe it until it happens. We talked about my kick boxing and my obsession with arcade games. My dad then tried to explain to us what he did for a living but I still think he is a worldwide assassin. I mean that is an awesome story to tell women to get them to sleep with you. One time during the meal I got up to go use the restrooms and came back and they both were laughing so hard they had tears running down their faces. I sure hope he didn't tell her about when I was in kindergarten and walked out to the school pool butt naked because I forgot to put my swim suit on, and the teachers were trying to figure who I was since my back was to them and they all said that they didn't the students by their butts. Let's say they finally grabbed me and had me put on my suit before the kids seen me. I never did find out if he told that story because when they noticed that I was back they both calmed down enough to start another conversation.

I drove Spencer home. We both decided that we would spend the night apart. I walked her to the door once again. "I really like your dad. He seems pretty cool."

"He is. I like him a lot to." We both laugh. "Goodnight Spencer. I will call you later."

"Goodnight Emma." And she goes inside her house. I walk back to my car and decide to go to the club and see who I can meet.


	7. Chapter 7

**SONFANtaye-awe how could you hate emma? lol**

Chapter 7 Skype Date

"Spence, it's a Skype date. You don't have to make sure your shoes match. As long as your face looks good, which it does by the way, then you're good to go. Unless you are planning on having Skype sex! Spencer Carlin you dirty girl!" I say to her. She is in the closet picking out her clothes for her date with Ashley.

Her head pops out of the closet and glares at me. "I am not going to have Skype sex. If you have forgotten my parents are home and you are here. So there is no way in hell that I will be having sex." She goes back into the closet.

"What does it matter if I'm here? I can be the creepy person in the corner breathing heavily. I'm cool with having that role. As for your parents, it just builds the excitement of getting caught. Can you picture Paula walking in here with you naked in your bed masturbating and Ashley on the computer doing the same and your both moaning, and then I'm in the corner playing with myself. That would be great."

"You are a messed up person Emma." She walks out of the closet and looks stunning. Her hair is in a simple low side ponytail, she has on grey eye shadow with light pink lip gloss, she is wearing a tight pink tank top, and a pair of jeans that hug her ass just right. After I get done eye fucking her, I realize that she is talking. "Why am I even talking? You're not paying attention."

"Sorry. I got side tracked. What were you saying?" I look at her and smile. She knew I was checking her out, but not like that stops me. She is smirking and shaking her head.

"I said that I am going to the bathroom." Then she left. So here I am sitting on Spencer's bed, looking around like an idiot. I grab her laptop that was sitting on her bed and start playing Spider Solitaire. Damn how long was she going to be in the bathroom? I played two games. I'm not very good at it. It was on the hardest setting. Who could win with four different suits? Who? I would like to meet them. After my third attempt, a pop up came on. It was Ashley calling. What to do. What to do. Ignore it and don't tell Spence, ignore it and then tell Spence when she gets back. Answer it and talk to her until Spence gets back or answer it and tell her Spence is in the bathroom and go get her.

"Umm. Hi!" I say. I put my hand up as a wave but don't wave. So I decided to answer it and depending on how Ashley is decides on if I go get Spencer or not, or I might just hang up on her. She is giving me a questioning look. Don't really blame her. This is the first time that she has seen me, unless Spencer sent her a picture. I only know her from the pictures in Spencer's room. But I must say that Ashley is hot. Maybe when she gets back from New York I'll talk them into a 3 way. Oh the possibilities. She has long curly brown hair, reading glasses, and has on a Flogging Molly shirt. "I'm Emma. Spence is in the bathroom. Still getting ready for your Skype date, I'm not sure why though, she already looks hot." Yep, Ashley did not like that little information.

"Hi. I'm Ashley. Spencer's girlfriend." Like I already didn't know that. "So you're the girl that has been keeping Spencer busy? You do know that she has other friends that I am sure would love to spend some time with her. I love the fact that Spence has made a new friend and is all happy and not sitting at home sulking because I have to be here. But just these few seconds of seeing you and talking to you, I already have a vibe and I don't like you." Damn, there goes our 3 way. But do I sense some jealousy?

"Wow. Well so you know I like you. I like you because you are across the country." Yep she is pissed. "but don't worry Ashley, I'll make sure to keep Spence happy while you're gone." Then I wink. I couldn't help myself. I just love pushing people over the edge. And Ashley is close. Just then Spencer walks into the room. I turn towards the door since my back was to her and smile. "About time your back Spence. I've missed you. But I'm going to go down stairs and chill with Paula and Arthur until you're done. " I turn back towards the computer. Ashley is happy to see Spencer but pissed that I'm there talking to her. "It was nice talking to you Ashley. Hope to talk to you real soon." And with that I went down stairs.

It's about 11 o'clock at night and I'm still at Spencer's. She is still up stairs, and Paula and Arthur went to bed about an hour ago. So I'm sitting on the couch channeling surfing. I could leave but I really want to know if Ashley said anything. Wonder if Spence would even let me know if she did. Still skipping through the channels. I settle on Pretty Little Liars. It's a rerun but the show catches my attention. I hear someone walking down the stairs and see Spencer walking down. "You are still here?" She sounds surprised. Which I guess if I ditched my friend for about 3 hours I would be surprised to.

"Um yeah. I had to see how the date went. Ain't that what friends do? Wait until the date is over so the person who went on the date can tell everything that happened and what was said and then we figure out what it all means. Or is that just in movies? I told you I never really had a friend before so this is new to me. " She sits next to me on the couch and starts laughing.

"Yes that's what friends do after the date." She takes the remote away from me and switching it to some other random show. "Well I hate to tell you that Ashley does not like you. Half of our date was talking about you. Why were you at my house? Why are you calling my parents by their first names? How come I haven't hung out with Madison, Aiden or Chelsea? But then finally after she got done ranting we had a pretty good conversation. Said that she might be able to come home in a month or so to visit. Then at the end of our date because she had to go back to the studio and I said I had to go also because I felt bad that you were still here waiting for me to be done. Then she went on about why were you still here at this time of night. And what did my parents think of you. She wasn't happy when I said that they loved you. "

"Wow. Can I be sorry and not sorry at the same time that I was center of attention?" I smile big. She laughs at my joke. But it's the truth. I do love being center of attention, and a part of me is sorry that Spence didn't have the date she wanted but I'm not sorry that I pissed off Ashley. "I mean I understand why she is upset about me. Have you seen me? I'm hot. I'm surprised that you have resisted this long." Again I'm smiling because I'm joking. But I am surprised about not jumping me yet. "But for real though, she is jealous. She is in New York with no one she really knows. And here you are surrounded by your family and friends and meet someone new, who she doesn't know, and you spend all your time with them. She doesn't know me yet so she doesn't trust me with you."

"I guess I never thought about it like that."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N short chapter i know. just wanted to thank everyone who reads. more drama to come :)**

Chapter 8 Didn't See that Happening

I love Thanksgiving. I love the fact that I can eat all damn day and not feel bad about it. I love the fact that I can take a nap in the middle of the day and nobody cares. I love watching the parade and watching football. I love football. Colts are my team. No matter where I am living they are my team. I know they can suck but that's what makes a true fan, to stick with them though the bad. Though the Colts are not playing today I still love to watch.

I'm at my house right now with the maids. They just made us a dinner. Dad is off working somewhere so it's just me and them. They made a small ham, mashed potatoes, corn, and my favorite stuffing with gravy. After we ate I went downstairs to take a nap. Eating so much so fast makes me tired. I just laid down when my phone goes off letting me know that I have a text. I check it and its Spencer. She is upset that Ashley stayed in New York, that Glen couldn't come, and her mom was working. So it was just her and her dad. We text back and forth for a few minutes talking about what we had to eat and what we were doing later that evening, we decided that we would go see a movie.

After my awesome nap, I went and picked up Spencer at her house. I barely get to the front door when Arthur has it opened. He face is upset and worried. Not a face one normally has Thanksgiving. "What's wrong?" I ask. The fact that it is Arthur with this face makes me a little worried. Something is not right. He is always so cheerful and looks at the bright side of everything.

"I don't know the details, but what I could gather is that Ashley called and everything was fine and next thing I know Spencer is yelling and crying. She is up in her room. " He points me up the stairs and I take that as my sign to go see what the hell happened. As I walk up the stairs I can hear crying. I push open Spencer's door and see her in the corner of her room sitting on the floor with her chin resting on her knees. Her hands go from pulling her hair to being wrapped around her legs. Something is not good. I walk up to her and kneel down so our faces are the same level. She finally looks at me and starts crying even harder. I open up my arms and she takes the invitation and buries her head on the crook of my neck. My shirt soon is soaked in her tears; she still has yet said anything. I just keep holding her and rubbing my one hand up and down her back trying to comfort her.

After fifteen minutes she finally calms down. "Are you okay?" she shakes her head no. "Do you want to talk about it?" She doesn't say or move for what seems like hours. She moves away from me and looks me in the eyes. Her eyes are blood shot and puffy. She takes another few minutes to gather herself together before speaking.

"Ash called me. We were talking like everything was great and was telling each other how our day was, and that we wished that we were together and how we missed each other." She took a second to regain herself before she started crying again. "She told me that her and this girl that works at the record company were going to go to see a movie. And then I told her how we had plans to do the same. And that's when shit went crazy. Next thing I know she is yelling at me saying that I spend too much time with you and that she didn't like it at all. I have see her this mad before. I mean even that skype date a few weeks ago was nothing compared to this. Then I started yelling saying what did she expect me to do, sit at home every night by myself until she decided to come home. Then I said how I was going to hang out with whoever I wanted and she couldn't do anything about it because one she didn't own me plus she was across the country. Then she yelled something about how she could tell that I started liking you more than just a friend and how she couldn't handle that. And then I came back with that we were just friends and how if she couldn't handle it then she should just come home and see how she was freaking over nothing." More tears came down her face. I went and wiped them off her cheeks before she could. "Then she said that she decided that she was going to move to New York for good because she really loved the city and how she wanted a change. And that she was going to come home to tell me to my face that she was moving and was hoping that we could finish the year doing a long distance thing and then me move there for school. But since we were always fighting she didn't see the point in staying together. And then we went back and forth about how I wanted to make it work and that I loved her and she would say she loved me to but couldn't handle it. And then she said bye and hung up on me." Spencer started crying harder again.

It took another twenty minutes for her to calm down again. I convinced her to change her clothes and go lay in her bed and I would go talk her dad into letting me stay. When I came back into her room she was already asleep under the covers. I pulled up the covers and climbed in. I couldn't help but snuggle up against her and hold her all night. Who know the break up would happen so easily? I was expecting to put up a fight with Ashley. What a disappointment. Well since she is now out of the picture and moving to New York, sleeping with Spence should be a walk in the park.


	9. Chapter 9

**Special Thanks to Ashford for checking up on me.**

**i guess i should state that i own nada of South of Nowhere.**

Chapter 9 Going Forward

It's been about two weeks now since Ashley broke up with Spencer. The first week was intense. All Spencer did was lay in her bed, cry, and only come out to eat dinner and go to the bathroom. I think she may have showered once. I came over every day to see how she was doing. The first three days she didn't even want to see me, so on day four I kind of broke her door getting into her room. This week has been better. She is going to school, eating three times a day and has been showering. Nobody has brought up Ashley. I think we are all scared that Spencer might go back into her bedroom and not come out.

I talked Spencer into coming over to my house after school today. She needs to see something else besides school and her house. I texted Rosa that we were coming over today and to make sure to have some dinner tonight. I really hope she makes mushroom gravy steaks with mash potatoes and corn. It's my favorite meal of all time. Well that and whatever girl happens to be in my bed.

Spencer walked right into my house like it was her own. How I love it when she does that. She walked in said hello to the maids and then went straight for the basement. I looked at Rosa shocked. Spencer always has a little conversation with the maids. I mouth sorry to Rosa. Then make my way to the basement. The maids know what has been going on, and they feel extremely bad about it, but I think they are hoping that we get together. I think they want me to have an actual girlfriend. Not sure if that's ever going to happen. I mean look at my dad. I get downstairs and I glance around. No Spencer in sight. I walk to my room and there she is laying on my bed. I stand at the door way just looking at her. She hasn't noticed my appearance yet.

She sits straight up and stares right into my eyes. "Come here." She says. I walk to the bed and sit next to her. "I'm sorry that I have been distant here recently." She is no longer looking at me, but her voice is laced with sadness.

"I understand, well I kind of understand. You are going through a lot Spence. You're sad, you're pissed, you're confused, and you're hurt. I'm not too sure how I would react to a girl who I have been with forever dump me on Skype."

"Whatever. You know what you would do. You would go fuck a million people to forget." Now she looks me in the eyes. I can't read her face.

"Okay. Yeah I would. But it wouldn't be a million. Geez make me sound like a whore. Maybe a hundred." I smile.

"Want to help me forget?" I nod my head. Hell yes! Winning score for Emma!

I lean in to kiss her. Her lips are extremely soft. She must use a lot of Chap Stick. I lean her back down and position myself on top of her. Her hand goes straight for my hair pulling me in closer, and her other hand is moving up and down my back. I hadn't realize until now that one of my hands is inside her shirt going up her stomach, and up her sides, while the other hand cups her beautiful face. Next thing that I am aware of is my shirt being removed. Sneaky Spencer, I was way into our kiss. I then level things out and remove hers as well. So now I am straddling her lap as she is sitting up kissing my neck, jaw, and collar bone. I snake my hand around and undo her bra. I take it and throw it across the room. It should be a crime for her to be wearing one. I lay her back down so I can fully appreciate her. I bend down and take a nipple in my mouth. No point in wasting time. "Oh God, Emma."

"Emma. Emma! EMMA!" I snap my eyes towards Spencer. "You just spaced out like crazy. Are you going to stand at your door way all night or are we ever going to go to dinner?"

Damn day dreams. Now I'm sporting some lady wood. Spencer gets up from the bed and walks in front of me to go back upstairs for dinner. I'm pretty sure Spencer would be the best dinner ever.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I love Christmas. I love the fact that today I will get to spend the morning with my dad. He gives the maids the week off of Christmas and pays their plane tickets to where ever they want to go. We usually get up around 9 in the morning and have pancakes and then exchange gifts with each other. Then about noon he goes to work, and I hang around the house by myself.

We are exchanging gifts right now. I got him a kindle with his favorite books already on it. He got me what I have been wanting ever since I was a kid. I got an English bulldog puppy. I named her Luna.

"So I have some news." Dad says. He went and grabbed us both a cup of coffee, and we went to go sit in the living room. Luna waddles her way in there right behind us. I look up at him after I take my seat on the couch to let him continue. I expected him to say that we were moving again. "I have been seeing someone. It's getting serious." He is pacing back and forth in the living room. He looks at me to see how I'm taking the news. I' m really not sure how to react. He has never dated anybody. "I'm thinking about having you meet her. See if you like her. You are the most important person in my life, and I want your approval."

"Ok. I would be happy to meet her, Dad. What's her name? Where she from? How long have you been seeing her? Any other information would be good." Damn, this came out of nowhere.

"Well. Her name is Christine. She is from LA. I have been seeing her since we moved here. The only other information I can give is that she has two girls about your age. They don't live with her so I have never met them."

"Let me know when you want us to get together and I will be happy to come."

"Glad to hear it Emma. How about here in a half hour? She is on her way over."

"Well then. I'm going to go freshen up real quick." I got up and went down to my room. I needed time to process this. My dad was dating. My Dad! I grabbed my phone and text Spencer.

**Happy Xmas! Hows your going? Mine is crazy! Dad just told me he is dating and she is on her way over so I can meet her. –Em**

**Wow! That is crazy! Let me know how it goes! Mines ok. And merry xmas. –Spence**

I walk back up stairs and hear voices. She is here.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: sorry i suck. been working 2 jobs and being a good wife leaves no ti****me to write.**

Chapter 11

I walk into the living room and there she sat next to my father. "Emma! This is Christine. Christine this is my pride and joy Emma." I get happy when my father says things like this. I walk to her and give her my hand to shake. First impression is she looks like a bitch. She must mean something to my Dad if he is introducing us.

"It's pleasure meeting you Christine."

"Your father talks about you a lot. I feel like I already know you." She reaches her hand out to shake mine. Her nails are done to the T. You can tell she spends a lot of time and money on just her nails. I walk to the chair sitting across the couch. Dad and Christine sit on the couch right next to each other. Christine crosses her legs and Dad puts his hand on her knee. "So Emma, your father says that you're a senior."

"Yep. Only a half year left."

"Where are you planning on going to college?" she asks.

"I have seen a lot of the county but I would love to go to school at Harvard, Brown, or Stanford."

"Those are some are some impressive schools. "

"I have put applications just about everywhere but those are my top schools."

"Glad you have your act together. I just wish my girls were the same."

Wow lady. Way to bash your kids in front of a stranger and my dad, but I don't know them so whatever, maybe they are worthless as she makes them seem. We talked for little longer about the basic boring information. Then they decided to go to her house. So I'm home alone on Christmas. I grab my phone and text Spencer again.

**Hey Sexy**

**Hey back How was the lady friend? **

**Not too bad seem ok.**

**That's good What you doin now?**

**Sitting at home bored. Dad went to her house prolly to meet her kids IDK**

**Then get your ass over here. Parents wont care. They love u member.**

**HAHA I think Paula secretly wants me :) ill b there soon**

**Gross and u better bring my** **gift**

**Wow thought xmas was about friends and family and all that other shit not bout getting gifts**

**It is just givin u a hard time**

**How did you kno ur gift was me givin it to u hard **

**Omg shut up**

**U didn't turn me down. Is that my gift**

**What am I goin to do wit u**

**I can think of a few things**

**Stop txtin and drive here**

**Yes master**

**That's what I like to hear. U might b screamin that later**

**Ur goin to kill me Spence talkin like that**

The spirit of Christmas is everywhere in her neighbor. All the houses are decorated, there are even carolers walking house to house. I can say I never seen our house decorated for any holiday, too much work to put into it to tear it down again; or carolers, just thought it was a movie thing.

I finally pull in the drive way and walk up to the door. I did bring Spencer a gift. How could I not. If the texts she sent me mean what she wrote then it won't be to long before I have her underneath me.

I just hope she likes it though. Plus I got the Carlins some chocolates and flowers. I only knocked once and the door flew open. Spencer was standing there with her award winning smile. She is wearing a grey sweater dress that goes to her knees and Christmas knee high socks. Damn. "Wow Spence you look good." I can't stop looking her up and down. From her cute little feet all the way up to her amazing golden curls. She's standing there with her hip cocked with her hand on it. I watch her as she checks me out as well.

"You don't look to bad yourself Emma." She states with a smirk. I knew I looked good. I was wearing some tight black dress pants that make my ass look great and a red low cut dress shirt. To get into the spirit of Christmas I even wore a Santa hat. Mrs. Claus better watch out cause I'm very very naughty. I walk into the living room and hear Christmas music playing softly in the background. My favorite song is Grandma got ran over by a reindeer. Its comedy! Who doesn't love a drunken Grandma? It smells of home cooked food and cookies. I can hear Paula and Arthur goofing off in the kitchen. Spencer grabs my hand and drags me to the kitchen. "Guess who stopped by." Spencer says.

"Hey mr. and mrs. Carlin. Hope it's ok that I come over. Didn't want to be by myself."

"It's ok sweetheart. You're welcome here anytime. And there is plenty of food." Arthur states. We all grab a plate and make our way to the dinner table. I wish I would have worn sweat pants. There is so much food. They had ham, turkey, mash potatoes, green beans, corn, stuffing, gravy, devil eggs, and bread rolls. Yummy. And don't get me started on the dessert table.

"So Emma, what's new with you?" Paula asks.

"Not a whole lot. Getting ready to start school again, the maids are on vacation for another week or so, my Dad got me a puppy and I just met his girlfriend. "

"Wow. Do you like her?" Paula asks.

"She seems ok. I just know that Dad is serious about her because I have never met them before. I guess he has been seeing her since we moved here. So we will see how it goes."

After dinner well more like me eating twice and then eating dessert twice. Spencer and I went up to her room. Spencer went and laid down on her bed and looked up at me while I walked into her room from the doorway closing the door.


End file.
